


April

by hollygeorgia5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is concerning, Fluff, I just wanted to write cute stuff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, This started as drabbles and now it has a plot and I blame dust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: Dust hadn't originally planned this, he'd just wanted to arrange something nice for Error's birthday. But his plans had gotten bigger and more unrealistic as time went on. Unlikely as those plans may have been,  Dust was determined to see it all through.He just wanted to do something nice for the people he loved.





	1. Prologue 1 - Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be a series of short stories set in the same AU, Dust decided that he wanted a plot to happen, and things ran away from me. Much like Dust with his own plans. The prologue chapters are each very short but hopefully the first chapter will be longer

Cross was lonely. Cross was very lonely. 

He wasn't particularly good at making friends at school, so without online friends, he was very isolated. Of course, it was that week that everyone he had was busy, his internet was being unreliable, and his emotions were all over the place. He hated it. All week he'd only gotten to send a few messages with people in passing. 

At around 10pm, curled up under his blanket, he finally wound up in a call with Nightmare. Cross was willing to admit he sobbed with relief when they finally spoke. Nightmare was not as willing to admit he immediately panicked at that, yelling that he'd kill whoever made Cross cry - but honestly, the others knew Nightmare well enough to know he had done so. 

The best part of the call, though, was when Nightmare had stayed in the call with him long into the night, waiting until Cross was fast asleep to hang up. 


	2. Prologue 2 - Hatchet

Hatchet loved cooking. It was something incredibly calming for him. He loved putting together recipes. It was something he could do for himself and his brother at home. 

And whenever he woke up in the middle of the night, whether that be from a bad dream or stress, or something else entirely, he would quietly make his way downstairs and cook something up. 

For a while he thought this was just because he hated feeling hungry - something he was sure had a lot to do with the emotional baggage he had yet to even start unpacking. To counter it, he tried keeping a stash of snacks in his room, but it wasn't the same, Hatchet had found that the process of putting together a meal was as much a part of what calmed him down as actually eating. 

And so he cooked more and more. Whether that be stress baking in the evening because he had an exam the next day, making something simple and comforting for himself at one in the morning after waking from a bad dream he couldn't even remember, or just because he wanted to do something nice for someone. 

Hatchet wanted to share his cooking with his boyfriends though. And none of them lived on the same continent as him, never mind close enough to give them what he'd made. And he hated it. 

At least, until Dust suggested he share his recipes with the group. It was a little thing, but Hatchet was happy to do that much. Error mentioned too that he often forgot to eat, and Hatchet was glad his recipes reminded him of that. 

And there was the cooking 'date' where they'd decided to all make the recipe together in a group call, and learned that they should never let Cross near the oven once they were all living together. Which had spiralled into hours of discussion about plans for the future and all the dumb things they wanted in their house one day. Which Dust took a lot of notes on, almost burning his own food in the process.

** _Hatchet sent an attachment_ ** _ _

** _Cross:_ ** _ !!!! _

** _Nightmare:_ ** _ Shouldn't you be asleep?  _

** _Hatchet:_ ** _ Bad dream.  _

** _Hatchet:_ ** _ Anyway _

** _Cross:_ ** _ it's the Taco recipe! _

** _Cross:_ ** _ thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou _

** _Hatchet:_ ** _ <3 _

** _Killer:_ ** _ Awwwwww _

** _Nightmare:_ ** _ try to get back to bed soon, okay?  _

** _Dust:_ ** _ Hey, Hatch, was just about to take a nap if you wanted to call or somethin? _


	3. Prologue 3 - Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust Why did you make a plot happen

Dust was smiling as he listened to Hatchet's breathing in their call slow, light snores sometimes coming from the other end. He left it on as background noise, leaning into the biggest, fluffiest pillow he owned as he quietly wrote down notes on his own plans for the future. Dust enjoyed planning things, and he had something special in mind for April. Sure he probably had college then, but he had a better plan, and honestly he was ahead enough with his work that it'd be fine. Hatchet's snores were distracting, though Dust couldn't bring himself to mind - it was calming. 

He needed a recording of everyone sleeping. It was calming enough that despite Dust's nap being a lie at first, he'd soon found himself settling down to sleep for a little while. 

  
  



	4. Prologue 4 - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dream sneaks in to being a main character against the author's will

Nightmare was well aware Dust was planning something for Error's birthday.

Nightmare could go further than that, Dust had arranged, booked and paid for Nightmare to travel to Error for the entirety of April. Including renting a flat, apparently, which he refused to give Nightmare any details about. 

Honestly it was kind of terrifying. Dust had said not to say anything about what little of his plans Nightmare had to the others, though, and as much as he hated keeping things from them, Nightmare was well aware he was in the dark about this so it's not like he could have said much if he'd wanted to. 

"Brother? Are you talking to Dust again?"

And Dream, Dust had paid for Dream to go too. Dream didn't even know that Nightmare's online friends were in a relationship with him but here they were.

"Yeah, I'm texting Dust about next month."

"Any more details?" Dream perched on the end of Nightmare's bed, leaning over to see the screen that his twin immediately turned off. 

"No, not yet, just to pack for the month and that we'll know more when we get there." Nightmare had to admit, he would not be surprised if Dust met him off the plane, but that was ridiculous, Dust lived in another continent.


	5. Prologue 5 - Killer

Killer had no idea what was going on. He was given a time on the thirtieth of March to have his bags packed and permission from his parents to go on holiday for a month. Not that Killer's parents cared what he did. 

Seeing as Killer had never told Dust his address, seeing him in a car parked on his street was extremely off putting. 

"How did you get here!?"

"You told Nightmare where you live. I asked him."

Killer immediately accepted that. He smiled - and Dust had to take a moment to recover because the adorable selfies Killer had sent did not hold a candle to how cute Killer's smile was in person - and threw his suitcase into the back seat of the car.

"So where are we going?"

"America."

Killer nodded, he probably should have guessed that to be fair. 

The entire drive to the airport, they were arguing about music choice. Killer wanted upbeat and Dust wanted gentle. They had both come to a music agreement already, really, but they found themselves enjoying the bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer that's unsafe dust that's probably not legal the heck you two


	6. Prologue 6 - Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Error is hardly in his prologue chapter. He spends the entire time... Basically rebooting? And Cross is a scared bean.

The message Error received from Dust saying to go to the nearest airport to pick up Nightmare was a surprise. 

Not as much of a surprise as when Cross also arrived at the airport, having also driven there. And then Dust and Killer arrived. Error felt like he was going to faint. 

"So you did come too." Nightmare sighed, wrapping his arms around Dust, "I had a feeling."

Dream popped out from behind his brother and smiled sweetly, "So you're Nighty's friends?"

"Yep! Hi, I'm Killer!" 

Dust laughed, "Waiting on one more, though."

Dream immediately seemed excited.

As for Cross, he was trying to make some distance between himself and Dream, seeming to almost hide behind Error. Who was still overwhelmed. 

"And his brother too." Dust added

Nightmare frowned, "Are you okay, Cross?"

"Yeah, just fine-" Cross didn't stop making distance. 


	7. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first actual chapter, and the first morning the boys spend together.

Killer was hogging the bathroom. Apparently he had things to do before he wanted to talk to anyone. This was fine by Dust, who was sat on the kitchen counter with little more than his grey hoodie on. Something Nightmare found incredibly unfair - Dust's legs looked far too good. 

Hatchet, too, remained unbothered, and was making breakfast for everyone. As long as Killer was out before it was done, it was fine by him. And Hatchet's brother was currently doing laps of the garden. 

Cross was sat - cross legged, which he pointed out, much to people's amusement - right in the middle of the living room, engrossed in the drama Error had put on when he got up.

"What's Killer even doing in there?" 

"Makeup." Dust laughed. 

A bang from the bathroom door, "don't laugh at me!"

"Laughing because it's cute!" Dust called back, being completely honest.

It was so incredibly domestic. Despite his annoyance, Nightmare couldn't help the feeling of happiness that filled him, this was how things were supposed to be. 

Yesterday had been odd. After Error had started responding to the world again, they'd made their way to the house Dust had rented. And it had turned out to be a house, not a flat like he's first made Nightmare think. 

Their first meal together, much to their disappointment, was take out. Hatchet of all people was too tired to cook. 

Sleeping arrangements had been interesting to figure out. The place had four bedrooms, which would make sense. They could have two people per room, But Error got a room to himself because of his issues with touch. 

Hatchet and his brother, Sugar, were sharing a room. 

Dream had claimed the master bedroom - much to everyone's surprise - and was disappointed when Nightmare opted to share the last room with Killer and Dust.

Cross, too, technically, but Cross had slept on the sofa apparently? Not that there was much evidence of that. 

Nightmare sighed. Dust chuckled. And then pulled Nightmare into a kiss. 

Dust was unfairly good at kissing. 

"Do not fuck in my kitchen."

Dust pouted at Hatchet, "Not your kitchen."

"It is until the end of April."

Killer finally came out of the bathroom, wearing eyeliner and with black teartracks traced down his cheeks, "We're fucking without me?"

Dust shook his head, "Too hot for that."

"That's just you!" Cross called from the sitting room.

Nightmare separated from Dust and headed to the bathroom himself to fix his hair, finally. 

Dust grumbled about the weather, making Hatchet laugh.

"You don't have to be in the kitchen."

"I like being close to you."

Cross had come round the kitchen to them, "....uh, you did get that I was calling Dust hot in the-"

Killer nuzzled Cross, "Yeah, we did."

The change in them when Dream came downstairs was immediate. Cross stiffened, moving closer to Hatchet. He'd known dream since yesterday and whenever he looked at the guy, he was filled with an inexplicable fear, so he was keeping his distance as much as possible. Nightmare had tried to reassure Cross that his brother was fine, if a little frustrating, but still decided to try to keep Dream away from Cross. 

Dust hopped down from the counter, pulling his hoodie straight, and Killer stood between them all. 

If Dream noticed their discomfort, he didn't say anything, "Good morning, everyone! What are we doing today?"

"Error needs to pick up some clothes and stuff so I was thinking we could all go do that before lunch. Maybe eat on the way back, I have a list of places we could go."

"I could make us a picnic." Hatchet said.

Killer was delighted by this idea, "Even better."

"Killer how are you so adorable."

"Practice!" Killer grinned.

Dust smiled and kissed Killer. 


	8. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Error's house.

Everyone wanted to be in the same car. It was fair, but not exactly possible for eight of them. Eventually Dust managed to figure out who was going in which car. Cross and Error were driving, so it made sense for Dream to be in Error's car. Cross was clinging very tightly to Nightmare, who was stroking Cross' hair, and agreeing to sit in the passenger seat. 

Dust made a couple of notes on his phone about it before he pulled Killer with him to Error's car, asking if Error was okay with the arrangements. 

"Just don't fuck in my back seat."

Dust laughed at that and nuzzled Killer, "No promises."

"Unless it's because you want us to wait for you to join us?" Killer said. 

Error blushed brightly, becoming unresponsive to the world for a while.

As they waited for him to recover, they packed up everything they needed into Cross' car. 

"Error, I'd like to kiss you now, if that's alright?" Nightmare said, before Error could get into his car. 

"Oh- uhhhhh- yes?"

And Nightmare did, gently bringing his lips to Error's, and holding his hands gently, making it easy to pull away. That had been the first time anybody had kissed him in a long time, and it was not as bad as Error had been expecting, especially since Nightmare was so careful. 

Nightmare smiled at Error, and then headed back to Cross' car. There'd be time for more kisses later. 

"I'm sure I saw my brother kissing Cross earlier." Dream commented, while they were driving. 

"Yes?" Killer was a little confused about what the problem was. 

"Just trying to understand. I thought you were my brother's friends but he seems to be -"

"Nightmare loves us." Dust said. 

"If he loved you why would he mess you around. He must know which of you he wants to be with, right..?"

"I think this is something you should discuss with your brother. It's not for us to share with you."

Dust had pulled Killer closer to him and was now nuzzling him. "Dust!" Killer laughed.

Meanwhile in the other car, Nightmare had dozed off watching the streets pass by, and Hatchet rummaged through a bag to try and find a snack for Sugar. 

Cross, on the other hand, was focused. He was not going to lose track of Error. He was not going to lose Error's car. He was determined. 

Determined as he was, Hatchet distracted him by _standing up out of his seat_ and kissing Nightmare's head. 

"What the heck Hatchi-"

Hatchet just laughed, a smug smile on his face. 

"...What…?" Nightmare was slowly blinking his sleep away, not entirely sure what had woken him up. 

Hatchet and Cross were very aware that they were very gay. So very gay. 

"We just really love you, Nightmare." Cross said.

Nightmare smiled at that and settled back to sleep with a tired "I love you too"

It wasn't too long before they all got there, but everyone was happy to get out and stretch their legs even so. 

"Hey, uh, I actually had something I needed to talk to Nightmare about, you all go on ahead." Dust said.

Dream smiled knowingly and went inside with the others. 

"What did you say to Dream?"

Dust sighed, "just, explain our relationship soon, he doesn't know we're poly. That's not what this is about, though."

"So what is it?"

"It's about this month, and the house."

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Dream asked everyone. 

Killer laughed at that, "Whatever Dust has been planning for months."

"The holiday?"

"Dust's planning something huge. This is definitely more of a stepping stone for it." Error said. 

"ERROR HAS POCKY-!" Cross yelled. 

Killer perked up, "We have to play!"

  
  



	9. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer is adorable. They play Pocky, Sugar finally gets his own line of dialogue, and Dream and Nightmare have a conversation. Confused Nightmare is cute.

The discussion with Dust left Nightmare in a pretty good mood. Knowing what his boyfriend was planning made Nightmare far less worried. Plus, he wanted to help even before he knew what it was, and now that he did, he wanted to help even more.

Nightmare and Dust rejoined the group to find Killer and Cross kissing pretty intensely in the middle of the living room, Error blushing, and Dream confused. Sugar was in the kitchen playing on some games console of Error's pretty happily. They'd initially tried to keep Sugar company but he'd chased them out to go play 'that game' with his brother. 

"What game is this?" Nightmare asked, and Hatchet held out a stick of pocky, as if that would answer all the questions.

Silence.

"Nightmare, it's the Pocky game. You each eat an end of the stick and then you kiss in the middle." 

Nightmare looked between hatchet and the Pocky. "how do you win?"

He grinned, they had him. "We're playing loser is the first to pull away."

"So, I'm noticing favouritism ~? Cross is allowed to in front of you and I'm not." Dust put his arm around Error's chair, avoiding actually touching him. 

Error, however, had a solution to at least his touch issue. He wrapped Dust in his blanket and pulled him onto his lap. "I'll play with you, I think."

"Play with me, huh~?"

Error didn't stop responding this time, though a blush still rose to his cheeks. "Shut up Dust. Someone pass me the Pocky."

Cross passed him the box - pouting, because not only had he lost, Killer had gotten most of the chocolate. 

Error thanked him and held a stick up to Dust.

As they ate down the stick both were blushing brightly, and were very aware of the audience as they kissed. Dust was the first to pull away, not wanting to overwhelm Error.

"And Error wins!" Killer cheered. 

"Next round," Killer had now put on a commentator voice, "Nightmare versus Hatchet!"

Both sighed, but with a level of amusement in their voices.

Pocky stick in place, they slowly ate down- Nightmare slowly ate down the Pocky stick at least. Hatchet ate very quickly, which caused Nightmare to eat even slower than he would have. And then they kissed. Not the first kiss they'd shared, no, that went to the goodnight kiss they'd shared last night. Nightmare's arms tightly around Hatchet's neck. Nightmare was  _ not _ going to pull away, he had to win.

Okay it was kinda awkward with his twin watching. But Nightmare was going to win. 

Dream was trying not to watch. It was awkward. And confusing.

When Hatchet pulled away, because of course Hatchet was the one to pull away - one of the things Nightmare was very much known for was his stubbornness. 

So Dream called out that he was going to go for a walk and speedwalked out of the house.

Nightmare chased after him.

"Are you going to be able to find your way back?"

"Of course I am, I'll be fine. I'll call if I have a problem." Dream smiled and hugged Nightmare.

"What do you think of everyone?"

"They're nice," Dream smiled. 

"Good. I'm glad. I love them so much."

Dream faltered, "Who are you with?"

"Error, Killer, Cross, Dust, and Hatchet."

"All of them?"

"Yes. They're so sweet." Nightmare couldn't help smiling as he thought of his loves.

"Me last? I'm offended~" Hatchet teased.

"O-oh, hi Hatchet."

"I gave your names in the order I pulled you into this da-darn relationship." Nightmare pulled him down into a kiss, Hatchet humming happily. 

"Be careful out there, kay, Dream?" 

"I will."

"Uh, sorry to intrude, but if you're going for a walk can I come?" Sugar popped in with a smile.

"You be safe too, bro." Hatchet said as Dream agreed.

  
  



	10. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a break from the tooth rotting fluff to follow Dream and Sugar as they explore and make friends?

Dream and Sugar wandered down some side streets until eventually they reached a small place that sold ice cream.

Inside was cosy, and over in one of the booths was a small group chattering away happily.

They were wearing very bright colours and seemed quite friendly, so sugar immediately approached them. 

This was perhaps not his best decision, since they soon found themselves sitting in the booth with them, overwhelmed with the names that had already been forgotten, and one of them had bought them ice cream, refusing to take no for an answer. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that what had seemed like friendly conversation was some sort of weird bickering.

Sugar honestly clocked this as what it was quickly, the passive aggressive comments flying around. Meanwhile, Dream was enjoying chattering to the worst offender, not even noticing the cruelty being sent the others' ways.

Sugar spent some time watching them. He wanted to help somehow.

"Do you always talk like this?"

The one in the green hoodie smiled apologetically, "Yup, because 'best friends get to do that' or something. He's right, of course. But it-"

"Isn't always welcome?" Sugar asked

"Right," Green hoodie wrapped an arm around the shoulder of their friend next to them, "so we're out to cheer Plum here up. It's the wrong time for this!"

"But he knows it comes from-" Blue went to argue.

Only to be cut off by Plum. "But if you really cared don't you think you'd just-"

"Hey, why are you getting mad at Blue?" Dream finally took note.

"We've been mad the entire time, thanks for noticing."

"I'm not mad." one perked up, laughing as he got a rise out of others.

"You never are. You're never mad."

"And that's a bad thing?" Dream defended.

And the bickering and passive aggression continued, though Dream seemed to forget all about it.

Sugar had tried, and failed, and now it was aimed at him too, as the others at the table tried to defend him.

He liked these two, at least, they seemed nice.

Ice cream eaten and group separated, Sugar found himself and Dream still with Plum.

"Are you okay?" Sugar asked.

"I've been 'Best friends' with him for years… I'll be fine."

"Hey, uh, I don't remember how to get back and I know you're kind of a jerk-" False but Dream had been very taken by Blue's talk. "- but I was hoping not completely? I have the address."

Plum took one look and recognized the address. "Yeah, I'll get you back there."

"Oh, thankyou-"

"Don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I know it's been months. and then it's an interlude where we meet some rather rushed conversations. 
> 
> Ink is the one who isn't angry. So star sanses. And Blue is a jerk. But Dream has made some friends.
> 
> Plus a headcanon I pulled in of UnderLust sans (Plum) and Blueberry being friends, Well, sorta.
> 
> I was planning this interlude since forever and once I got to it, immediately hit a road block. And just to throw another spanner in, the writers block was followed by university starting.


	11. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Error's, fluff occurs, mostly.

Back at Error's place, the boys had eventually gone back to packing the stuff he needed for a month away. Eventually. After many kisses.

And that was still very slow. Because a glimpse into Error's world was intriguing and Killer had discovered he had a knack for finding all of Error's stuff. And Error was embarrassed because somehow this involved pulling up the stuff he'd bought for some old soap opera that he honestly still loved. Plus the teasing that had come with it.

Cross was being productive and doing things. That was how Cross was. He needed to do things.

But Nightmare's jetlag was hitting him and he was still in and out of consciousness. He was determined not to show it too much and was sat claiming to be their king and bossing them around. And getting kisses on account of being cute. 

"I know what we should do!" Killer exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Killer, who was smiling absolutely delightedly.

Killer was just about to share this when Error's phone made a noise - one he knew indicated a message - which he decided, despite not exactly wanting to, that he ought to check.

** _PlumPlum:_ ** _ You know these two? _

** _PlumPlum sent a photo_ **

The picture was a selfie of Plum with two familiar faces. 

** _Windows: _ ** _ Yeah, where'd you find them _

** _PlumPlum:_ ** _ icecream with blue _

** _Windows:_ ** _ shit _

** _PlumPlum:_ ** _ Ye _

** _PlumPlum:_ ** _ drwams super taken with blues talk _

** _PlumPlum: _ ** _ *Drwams _

** _PlumPlum:_ ** _ Dream is. _

** _Windows: _ ** _ I'll be right there _

** _PlumPlum: _ ** _ I'm bringing them back, it's fine. _

Error looked up to say something about it, but all his boyfriends were now staring at Killer. 

Right, he'd missed Killer's suggestion. 

"I don't think I want to know."

"Shopping at target at midnight." Dust filled in despite this. 

Error's look was clearly understandable: 'Why though?'

"Okay, okay, so Target because their logo looks like my necklace!" Killer said, holding up the chain in question with the flat round red thing hanging off of it. Killer had a point with that. Not a very good one but a point anyway. "Midnight because Hatchet's sleep schedule is weird, Dust's is nonexistent, why not?" Killer was now waving his arms around in the air. "And buying a paddling pool because it'll make memories!"

Dust paused for a moment, "Tonight, maybe we could go, I need to get a camera anyway."

Hatchet nuzzled Dust in a gap between doing things. 

Error wasn't sure what to think about this, and he had a feeling that part of Killer's suggestion had been left out. But there were more pressing matters. 

He turned to Nightmare. "I've told you about Blue, right?" 

"He met Dream didn't he." Night didn't even miss a beat. 

"According to Plum, they got along great."

"Well, that wasn't accounted for in the plan." Dust said.

"...Should we go?" 

"It's fine, Plum's bringing them back."

"Who's that?" Hatchet asked. He was clearly unsure and knew he should know.

"Plum is a friend?." Error went on to explain how they'd met at school and despite getting along, Plum had been swept along in Blue's energy early on. Moving over to wrap Hatchet with the blanket and hug him

Plum found himself spending more time and energy than he really had to spare on Blue, so they didn't talk as much as either wanted. That was on Blue roping his friends into coming to every hangout he organized, and his unmatched energy meant there were a lot of them. 

"Have you told me this before?" Hatchet snuggled into the blanket.

"it's okay you forgot."

The boys returned to packing, Nightmare continuing to boss them around until he fell asleep again, at which point Error wrapped him in the blanket, which Killer had then dubbed the hugging blanket. Then asked when his turn in the hugging blanket would be.

"If I'd known Nightmare got such bad jet lag … I still would have organized this." Dust kept his voice down, not wanting to wake him.

Cross laughed and booped Dust, "Tiredness can be adorable."

"Okay, but how were you as awake as you were this morning?" Killer asked.

"I'm an early riser."

The knock at the door distracted them from their chatter. As well as causing Nightmare to startle himself awake.

  
  



	12. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is oddly oblivious, so it's easy to wonder if this is going to cause serious problems in the future. The picnic is canceled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a while fussing over the start of this chapter but, it's written.

When was the last time Plum had spoken to Error in person?

_ It had been a while. _

He frowned as he waited for his friend… could he consider Error a friend? What did he actually know anymore?

Blue was texting him about later. Plum was tired.

Anyway, the sound coming from Error's house was. A whole lot of chatting and yelling and - Error did not have that many friends. What.

Error opened the door, a lot of other people crowded in the foyer.

"Uh. Heya?" Plum said, awkwardly. 

Oh, these people were very understanding. They were squished together away from Error so they wouldn't touch him.

"I found your, uh…"

Dream pushed past Error, causing him to freeze up.

He continued into the house and then turned to see Plum was still at the door and Error hadn't moved.

"Yes okay thank you. Please leave." Dream said to plum, unavoidably touching error as he tried to shoo plum away.

Nightmare was the person to snap out of wondering what to do first.

"Stop touching Error."

"He isn't." Dream smiled triumphantly. 

"No, you."

Dream, refusing to understand the situation, leaned in to Error to spite Nightmare. 

So Nightmare pulled his twin away from him and Dust narrowly avoided touching Error as he slipped out the door to talk to the stranger about the situation. 

"Hey, could one of you get Error away from the door?" Nightmare told the other three

"Uhhh."

Nightmare facepalmed, and threw the hugging blanket their way.

It was Killer who took Error to sit on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket. 

Hatchet went to make some tea. He wasn't sure how useful it was in the situation - but it was something, right?

Plum had been invited in, worried about Error.

So Dust now had a plan.

"Hey, Cross, I'm gonna take Dream back in your car, anyone else coming?"

Cross immediately made his not wanting to be in a car with Dream known. Just in case it wasn't already clear. Which it was.

So Sugar and Hatchet ended up going back with them. Nightmare had considered also going back, but he didn't exactly want to leave Error like this. Not that Hatchet or Dust did either, but Dust figured Nightmare would be of most use to Error, and someone did need to drive the car.

Dream, of course, complained about going back. There was the picnic that'd been planned, and he apparently didn't want to miss? At any rate, Error's current state had canceled it in favour of taking care of him anyway. 

"So, Error's boyfriends?"

"Yes." Cross was sat by Error's feet, not really sure what he could do.

"Have you dealt with Error's…. This… before?" Nightmare asked Plum.

"Yeah. You just wait it out. Say comforting things maybe?"

So that's what they all did.

"Hey, thanks for staying. We haven't really helped Error in person before so."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm glad I could stick around."

A little later Plum brought something up, "Blue has a way of fucking with your mindset, so maybe keep Dream away from him."

"What, like… he's gonna make my brother-"

"He's going to find things your brother isn't sure on, and push him towards whatever he thinks the most entertaining outcome will be."

Well

That was certainly an outcome.

Not a very good sounding one.

"Heh, like he did with me."

Well, anyway.

"Hey, we made tea, you want some? It might be cold though…" Cross asked.

"That… would be nice." 

Cross got up to fetch it.

"Where's…"

"Dust took Dream back to the house."

Error nodded, and was soon passed a mug.

"The tea's cold."

Killer may have laughed at that. 


	13. Chapter 6 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued fluff, originally posted as two separate chapters. Tried to pull things back because Dream was not meant to be a complete asshole, just kind of oblivious.

"Are we ready to get home?" Nightmare asked the others. Mainly Error. He completely understood if Error was not up to going back to where Dream was and didn't want to head back yet.

"Home? It's home now?" Cross said.

"We've been there one night." Error was putting the last few things in a box. "We can be in a moment."

"Uh… I want it to be home."

"There's something else." Killer insisted. He looked odd, as far as Plum was concerned, with eyeliner tracing tear tracks down his cheeks. And the big black eyes - that was not a natural eye colour.

And he was sat upside down on the sofa, tangled up in a blanket with his legs in the air. "We can't live in a holiday rental."

Nightmare winced, "but we can all live together. You're my home."

"Nightmare you're a sap." Cross laughed.

Nightmare didn't reply. He instead grabbed the blanket Killer was tangled up in and pulled.

"No, there's gotta be something else!" Killer yelled, finally righting himself and reaching for Nightmare.

Cross picked Killer up, effectively shutting him up.

"There isn't." He nuzzled him, "I'm gonna put Killer in the car."

How much Cross believed his claim was uncertain.

Still, it made Killer change topics.

"I wanna go in the boot!"

Everyone looked at him.

"The boot, the part of the car where stuff goes."

"The trunk?"

"Yes!"

"...has Dust been helping you with your English?" Nightmare asked, amused.

"Yeah? He always has?"

Cross laughed, nearly dropping Killer. But he kept his grip so no one really minded.

"Okay, we're putting you in the trunk!"

Plum helped them all get Error's stuff into the car as much as he could before he left in a hurry for a gaming night with Blue and company.

"Hey, Error?"

"Yeah?"

"You up to driving or do you want Cross to do it?"

Error went to speak. But then he hesitated.

"Cross should..."

The drive back would have been peaceful had Killer not been reaching forward to mess with the radio. Nightmare was still tired and Error was feeling a little fragile. Cross was feeling a headache coming on. Not caused my anything in particular, just the kind that tends to show up out of nowhere.

He did eventually stop fussing when his arm accidentally brushed against Error's.

…. Error noticed Killer was a lot less painful than Dream. Probably because he was familiar, safer. Error trusted Killer. More or less.

You see, Killer had managed to rid himself of his seatbelt during all this, which Nightmare was less than thrilled about. So when Killer decided to cuddle up in this lap, he was held quite tightly, giving no chance of escape, and little chance of losing his grip in a crash.

Cross wasn't going to crash, of that Nightmare was certain, but he was a worrier.

* * *

Cross was carrying most of Error's bags as they headed up to the house. It was getting close to dinner time and as they stepped into the house, they could tell someone was cooking something good. 

"Why did you put me in a car with someone who can't drive!?" Dream immediately started complaining to Nightmare. 

Meanwhile Dust was sat on the sofa looking completely exhausted. And was happy to start explaining himself when a questioning noise was made in his direction. "He kept talking. I'm stressed. And-"

"You couldn't drive if I wasn't asking you about-"

Dust, now realizing what kind of floodgates he had opened and wanting very much to close them again, turned to the more important topic of the day. "How's Error?"

Killer, meanwhile, had plonked himself down on Dust's lap, and was nuzzling into him.

"I'm…. Doing better, thanks." Error said as he went and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

Cross made a noise and put all the bags down on the coffee table, complaining that he had no intention of taking everything to Error's room - though he did unpack the hug blanket and throw it at Killer and Dust, who Error then leaned against. Well, once Dust had positioned the blanket.

"So Dust had to deal with worrying about Error, driving on the right side of the road, and you bothering him the whole time?" Nightmare summed up.

"I just want to know why the picnic was canceled." Dream said, "I know everyone was looking forward to it."

"Because Error isn't feeling great."

"Why not go anyway?"

Everyone looked at Dream. Including Cross, who was otherwise leaving the room and had been halfway through the door when Dream asked.

Eventually, Error said something. 

"It's my birthday tomorrow…"

"But not today?"

"Dream, I organized this trip for Error's birthday." Dust said, kindly enough now that he was recovering from the trip.

"Oh, I see."

Cross had retreated towards the bedrooms, one of Error's bags still in his grip. Because despite his complaints he apparently wasn't going to make Error carry all the bags in there. 

  
  



	14. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Error's birthday. They cuddle.

In the end, they didn't go to Target. Instead, everyone went to bed relatively early.

Hatchet woke up at 3am and baking happened. Cross was apparently not sleeping. So he kept Hatchet company in the kitchen while he baked, and they cuddled while they were waiting for the chocolate cake to come out of the oven. 

"I don't think I ever realized you don't sleep?" 

"I don't think anyone does."

"Cross. You should."

"I can't."

"At least cuddle on the sofa with me when this is done?"

Cross agreed, happily, even as Hatchet pushed him away to get the cake out of the oven and get to work on icing. 

By half four, they were cuddled up on the sofa with Cross munching on some chocolate. Not the cake, importantly. 

By five, Cross was sleeping on Hatchet, who was more than content to cuddle him while he slept.

Hatchet didn't really sleep again after that, and so, he got to be the first person to wish Error a happy birthday (before nudging Cross awake to also do so).

Cross blinked awake, sleepily told Error "Happy Birthday" and that he loved him, alongside a good morning, and asked what Error wanted to do with his day. Error started to answer that he wanted to spend the day watching TV and cuddling with everyone now that he had the blanket, but the surroundings lulled Cross to sleep again before he could finish. 

Hatchet chuckled at this, fingers running carefully through Cross' curls. Eventually Error leaned against Hatchet, joining the warm sleepy pile. 

Apparently the only person in their relationship who actually kept reasonable hours was Nightmare because by six am Killer had slipped out of bed - just about managing to remain unnoticed by sacrificing Dust to Nightmare's tight hugs. Dust had, apparently, been entirely awake and had glared at Killer as he left. This made Dust the only person to have seen Killer's eyes on account of the black contacts he put in. And was already wearing by the time he snuck into the living room. 

And then Killer proceeded to poke Hatchet and Cross awake. Of course, he got dragged into the cuddle pile in retaliation. 

"Good birthday so far?" Hatchet asked, and Error, bundled up completely in the blanket, nodded. 

Eventually someone (Error, definitely) managed to get the TV and put on that one soap opera he loved so much.    
  
And a little while later Dust managed to escape Nightmare's grip (waking him up in the process but Dust couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about that when they had Error's birthday to get up for)   
  
So basically a cuddle pile in the living room happened with Hatchet right at the bottom. Which was fine, except as everyone wound up in the living room, he did have to get the cake at some point.

Especially once Dream and Sugar had also arrived in the living room.

Error moved away as Hatchet started shuffling, which turned out to be a wise decision as the other boys promptly found themselves on the floor as he got to his feet.

Indignant cries from the four now tangled up beside Error's feet were answered with a single word - "breakfast" which shut Cross up.

"Can I help?" Cross called out, scrambling to escape the pile and chase after his boyfriend.

A few minutes later the living room lights were off, and a birthday cake with 19 lit candles (several jammed in at odd angles, they noted) was in front of Error and the rest of the group was singing happy birthday. 

"So, what do you want to do with today?" Nightmare asked, leaning on Error's blanket covered shoulder.

"Just this, really?"

Really. It was warm, he was surrounded by people he loved, and holy shit Hatchet had baked him a chocolate cake. This was amazing. 

So that's what the happy polycule did. They spent the day telling bad jokes and sharing kisses in the cuddle pile.

Meanwhile, Dream spent most of the morning in a group chat Blue had added him to, curled up on one of the lounge chairs. Blue was nice, he didn't get the problem. Apparently it was videogame day and Blue and his friends were trying to beat some game in one all day play session, passing the controller around whenever anyone burned out or needed something. It seemed fun, and Dream did eventually sneak off to join them through some of the afternoon. 

Sugar actually ended up spending the day outside. It was sunny and warm and the picnic from yesterday was still good so he enjoyed himself.

Then there were movies. They were godawful and it was the most fun Error had in years.

That evening, Cross was dragged to bed by Dust, who Hatchet had apparently told about Cross' sleeping habits. 

He actually fell asleep very quickly and comfortably. And slept soundly.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike everyone else, apparently, I have decided not to make Cross a tall bean. Why does everyone think of him as tall I don't get it. Does he have tall person vibes or something?


	15. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer finally gets his shopping trip.

When Nightmare woke up, it was at the bottom of a pile of bodies. Killer on one side of him - closest to the door so that he could rush off to do his makeup in the morning - half flopped over him, Dust facing the window, back pressed against Nightmare's other side, and Cross sprawled out on top of him. His entire right side felt like static from Killer and Cross' combined weight cutting off his circulation, Yet he could not think of a better way to wake up. 

This was real, this was tangible. These people really loved him. And maybe Nightmare started crying a little. 

Much of the day passed like the previous one, because Nightmare continued to be cuddly (and was reasonably delighted when Cross, who he now knew rarely slept, dozed on him for a while that morning).

It was safe to say Nightmare was no longer suffering from jetlag, since he was a lot more active. 

At some point in the afternoon a whole lot of phones vibrated at once

**Cross: ** Gays!

**Cross: ** Okay that was a typo but I am not fixing it.

**Cross:** I have decided to cut my hair.

Nightmare glanced over at Cross, who was cuddling into Hatchet.

"Did you need to put it in the group chat?"

"Yes."

"You're cutting it yourself or?"

"Yep, where are the scissors?"

Cross was no longer cuddling Hatchet and had instead now entered the kitchen, rummaging around in drawers. 

The rummaging stopped. It didn't restart for some time. Nightmare was going to go look, make sure Cross was okay. Then he was back in the living room with the scissors - and looking extremely pleased with himself. 

When he held the scissors up to his hair in the middle of the living room something had to be done, and Nightmare was quick to herd Cross out to the patio to do the thing. 

It was messy, and despite the best attempts of Nightmare, and later, Killer… much like Cross himself the new cut wasn't straight in the slightest. 

But the well put together curls were now long gone and Cross was delighted.

And thus the afternoon continued.

"I know what you're planning." Cross blurted out, finally unable to keep the words to himself when he and Dust were sitting outside the front door, waiting for everyone else to get ready for their outing. The sky was fading into sunset, lit up in orange. 

Dust paused, deciding on his words, before continuing, "Since when?"

"When I was looking for scissors in the kitchen," Cross said. 

Cross then rested his head on Dust's shoulder and placed Dust's hand on his head. The older chuckled and started stroking his hair. 

"I'm really glad you're doing this. Who else knows?"

"Nightlight, obviously, I might have to ask Hatchet if he knows."

"If I know what?"

"I left some paperwork in one of the kitchen drawers." Dust said, reaching for Hatchet's hand with the one he had free. 

"Yeah? I might have seen some stuff in a draw? I don't remember, anyway, I'd rather hear from you." He sat down next to Dust, also moving to stroke Cross' hair, while Cross hummed happily. 

Dust laughed as he watched Killer pull away from the dining room window and say something to someone else. 

"Why do you want to open the window?" Error asked.

"Becauseeee," Killer whined, "Dust is telling Cross and Hatchet what he's planning!"

"You can pester him about it in the car all you want."

Nightmare headed outside, he was ready anyway. 

"So, that's why I'm telling everyone later this month. I didn't mean for Cross to find out... "

Cross pulled away from the affection pile he'd created and immediately grabbed for Nightmare.

"Have you figured out who's in which car?" Nightmare asked, hardly reacting to the small Cross he was now carrying. 

"I'll be driving you, Dream, and Killer, I don't think Error would want to be in the car with him after the other day, and Hatch, you want to be with your brother, right?"

Dust would not be driving Killer, Killer would be climbing over into the middle seat of Error's car between Cross and Hatchet and pestering them throughout the drive. And complaining about not being able to also pester Dust, which his boyfriends were quick to remind him was his own decision.

He did however, get a lot of kisses which probably evened out somewhere. 

Several days later than intended, they finally arrived at Target. It was half past eight, and Killer knew exactly what he was going to buy. Did he know where to find it? No. But that's what his Americans were for. 

After being told to message the group if there was a problem, and be back at the entrance in an hour, the group separated.

* * *

Killer enlisted the help of Cross and Error to find what he was looking for - on the agreement that they then also go buy chocolate. They found the outdoors section in record time and got the paddling pool, as well as a few other outdoor games they noticed that looked fun. At some point they found a book of card games and bought that too. Then they headed towards the chocolate and they were definitely spending far too much money here. But it was fun. 

* * *

Dust went with Hatchet and Sugar, since Hatchet was actually shopping for necessities like food, and Dust wanted to help. It was different being around the people he loved in person, and it was harder than anticipated to know how best to treat them all. He was glad Sugar was there, for Hatchet, and grateful that Plum had shown up with some advice about helping Error. Also Hatchet's hand felt right holding his own and he hadn't quite wanted to let go when they were all splitting up. 

He smiled and swung their hands a little, happy when Hatchet laughed. Still, there were a lot of worries circling around in his head. And apparently Hatchet could tell. 

"Everything is going to be great,"

"I hope so. Hey, when we all live together for real, how do you want to decorate?"

"I think Nightmare and Killer will figure that out."

Sugar placed a box of crisps in the trolley, "I think you and my brother are going to be more than capable of living together."

"And the others?"

"Killer is going to drive you all insane."

Dust laughed, "Yeah, probably. Can we go look for a camera next? "

* * *

Nightmare and Dream were wandering around, led by Night, looking for random things to buy. Night considered buying… No, he didn't think he could explain that without revealing Dust's plan, so instead he searched for bits and pieces that would look nice in the room he was sharing with Killer and Dust. And Cross, now that that had been dealt with.

"I've heard relationships like yours tend to end badly."

"Relationships tend to end badly, as a whole, Dream." Nightmare held up an ornate candle holder, "What do you think?"

"It's a bit old fashioned looking. Don't you get jealous?" He picked up a plain glass one, which Nightmare didn't like nearly as much. 

"What is there to be jealous of?"

"It's weird."

"It just came naturally."

"I'm worried, Night."

"You're worried now? What about -" Nightmare cut himself off, "I don't want to fight anymore. I thought we worked through that."

"Obviously not." 

And with that, Dream walked off. 

Nightmare sighed, but there was a nice photo frame here actually, it would be nice to get a picture of everyone. 

* * *

All in all, it was a successful shopping trip. 

Packing away the food was a bit annoying with how late they got home but it was worth it, Dust felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Cross, how the turns have tabled. Now you are the cute sleepy rather than Nightmare. Also, you spend an awful lot of time curled up on Hatchet.


	16. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer doesn't get to play in his paddling pool (yet).

It was a few days later - the eighth of April now - and Dust was sitting in the living room doing his work, answering important emails and the like.

Of course, he now was expected to make a phone call, which he took outside and … There was Killer, finally inflating that paddling pool he’d been obsessing over for the past few days. Cross was helping him. Dust sighed fondly as he sat on the step to make his call.

“Hello, is this…”

“Do you think it’s about Dust’s plan?” Killer asked Cross, who was a little too busy to speak right at that moment, cheeks puffed out with air as he tried to inflate the paddling pool - why the fuck did they not also buy a pump? After a moment Cross could talk again.

“Not with us right over here. He has to make calls for work, doesn’t he?”

Killer pouted, but in the end they returned to the paddling pool, eventually filling it with air, after Hatchet joined their quest (really, he had only been trying to bring his boyfriends a snack, since they’d been out a while, but he got dragged into helping with the pool anyway).

Dust had decided not to help once his calls had ended, and to instead watch the chaos - of which there was a surprising lack - unfold.

“Dust!” Killer had run up to him, nearly knocking Dust over with the force of his hug.

“Yeah?”

“Do we have a hose?”

“Nope.”

“Dammit!” Killer let go of Dust and ran back to Cross and Hatchet to relay the bad news.

Eventually they decided to fill it up by the bucketful.

“It’ll be great! We can put some hot water in so we don’t freeze!” Killer cheered.

Hatchet seemed all for that plan. Dust, meanwhile, was overheating, as per usual, and vaguely regretting the fact that Error lived somewhere hot.

“Can the pool actually handle hot water?” Nightmare asked, causing Dust to almost fall from the steps he was sat on as he turned around.

“How long have you been there?!”

Nightmare smiled and hugged Dust, nuzzling his shoulder.

“Dammit Night-”

While Killer was making trips from the kitchen out to the grass, Cross actually came to sit by Dust, who Nightmare was not letting go of anytime soon, if the fact that he was now sat on Nightmare’s lap was any indication.

“So… The closer we get to finishing the pool, the less I want to go in.”   
“ I seriously doubt we’ll all fit.” Dust said. Seriously, it was a kiddy pool, there was no way-

“It’s Killer, he's gonna want to try.”

That was true. Anyway the way Cross was acting…

“He’s not going to force you in the pool, I’m sure.” Dust said.

“I want to join in, I just…”

“Yeah, we get it,” Nightmare smiled, finally letting Dust go and heading into the house. Huh.

“I wonder why he left…”

“I know! I wanted to cuddle!”

Nightmare soon returned, though, dropping a bundle of clothes onto Cross’ lap - including a thicker t-shirt belonging to hatchet that Cross would drown in, metaphorically. The pool was far too small to actually drown unless you were really determined.   
  


“Will that help?”   
  


Cross grinned up at Nightmare and nodded, before pausing - surprised at the lack of bouncing curls. Which honestly only made his grin wider.

Nightmare settled himself between them. This way, he was able to maximize cuddles from both Cross and Dust.

Killer, during all this, had been running past them with a bucket. This run however, he was sans bucket and stopped to boop each of them in turn, because the pool was full. 

"You're all gonna join me in the pool, right?"

"I've actually got a few more phone calls to make, but right after that." Dust said.

Killer pouted, "but you've been making phone calls all day!"

"Such is the life of the self employed."

Cross got to his feet, and went back into the house with a "be right back."

He ran into Error, and asked what he was going to do while everyone else was in the pool.

Error held up a towel, before wrapping it around his shoulders.

“Ah, gonna watch the chaos then?”

“Yep.”

“We’re probably going to splash you.”

“I know.”


	17. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream spends some time with Blue and Ink

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Dream was hanging out with Blue again. This time at Ink's house. Blue was fun, Dream didn't understand why he was being asked to be cautious with him. It was a smaller group today, just Blue, Ink, and Dream. So far. Apparently a couple of the others… were maybe going to show? They might be busy so there was a chance they wouldn't. 

"So your brother is dating Error?" Ink asked, while reaching over to steal from Dream's plate. Blue mock glared at him and he just grinned back. 

"I can't believe I didn't already know that!" 

"Well, I wasn't trying to hide it? It's just weird." Dream poked at his food. 

Well, that was concerning, "What's weird about it?"

"It's not just Night and Error, their whole group are together-together. I'm worried."

Ink laughed, "Yeah, that's really fucking weird."

"Ink!" Blue hit him, not hard enough to hurt. 

Ink of course, dramatically fell off the sofa, swearing that Dream would avenge him. Dream, for what it was worth, did hold up his fists at Blue, shaking as they were from his laughter. 

Eventually the three calmed down. 

"I get why you're worried. He didn't tell you, right? If you were anyone else I'd maybe say 'perhaps he doesn't trust you', but really, I don't imagine he really expected things like this to happen already. From what you've said, it seems short-notice."

Dream took notice of Blue's words. "... Why would you have said that?" 

"It's funny to watch people fall out." Ink reached his hands pathetically in Blue's direction, "help me up." 

"No."

"I will!"

Once Ink was sat up - and had stolen more of Dream's fries - he glared at Blue, "At least someone here loves me."

"Seriously," Blue returned to the topic at hand, completely ignoring Ink, "I expect he was going to tell you in a better way. I can't imagine dating that many people is easy?"

"When I left, Killer was inflating a paddling pool in the yard. I'm scared of what I'll go back to."

"That sounds like a disaster, what with Error." 

"What about Error?" Dream asked.

"He's got issues, can't touch people without freaking out! It's ridiculous-" Ink said.

"Oh."

"Oh fuck! That's why Nightmare was mad the other day!"

**Author's Note:**

> I read all the comments over and over again and I'm so grateful that people like this so much. I struggle to think of the words to reply to them but I appreciate them so much


End file.
